mmptheanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Stellia
Culture The culture of New Stellia is very different than that of Stellia. Animals and humans are completely equal, and the laws are similar to the laws written at the founding of Angelon. However, New Stellia is very militiristic and very close in power to the military forces of Archstemina. Much of New Stellia's culture is based around the economic capital of Forestia it has become since it was founded. Anti-Phaeton Efforts Immediately after the founding of New Stellia, Snowball Williams issued a national order to find a cure for those poisoned by the chemical Phaeton. A cure was searched for by doctors and chemists around the country, and even by New Stellia's allies Archstemina and Shisui. A cure was found in 3E590 with Julia Hikuma as empress of New Stellia, years 90 years after the order was issued. All infected with Phaeton at the time had already died, but their descendants could now live without the chemical in their blood. The Anti-Humanist War In 3E489, a revolution was started in Akurei by Cherryfire Hikuma and Samurai Akurei. Both of them were fighting with the Akurei Guard and many militia citizens for eqal rights between animals and humans. Terinal Frost, the General of Stellia, quickly sent military troops to shoot down the revolt. However, his efforts were wasted. Snowball Williams soon joined the Anti-Humanist cause, and took over as leader of the rebellion. At this point, a war was started. Within a week, the entire Akurei province was under Anti-Humanist control. Frost quickly got paranoid and sent more troops into Thundus to defend it from the offensive Anti-Humanist forces. For three years, the war seemed hopeless for the Anti-Humanists as the struggled to gain control of Thundus. In 3E495, the war took a turnaround. Many animals living in Redfield Town of Thundus quickly joined up with the Anti-Humanists, including the reaper Stitches. After the attack on Midbranch, the war turned around in the Anti-Humanist's favor. Within only two months, all of Thundus belonged to the now called New Stellia. After Thundus was won, Snowball designed a flag to represent his new country. A six pointed star(each point representing an Anti-Humanist elite), with the flag of Destral City behind it where they planned to make their capital. Finally, the time had come for the raid on Destral City. The city was quickly dominated in one night in the Destral City Massacre, the bloodiest battle in the Anti-Humanist war. By 3E500, the war had ended and the country of Stellia was no more. Discral War In 3E530, Discral declared war on Shisui, Archstemina, and New Stellia all at once by dropping three nuclear bombs in each country, killing over two billion. During the war, Snowball Williams was killed and Cherryfire Hikuma succeeded him. Archstemina and Shisui became one country, known as The Imperial Union of New Archstemina with Boths Archstemina as the new leader, forming the largest country to ever exist on Forestia. By 3E538, the war ended and Discral became a part of New Archstemina. Category:Locations Category:Countries